


Day off

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [46]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Well somnophilia in that partner wanted them to continue even if they passed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: The boys finally get a day off...They enjoy themselves and each other and accidentally discover a few kinks along the way





	Day off

Michael was smiling the moment he woke up, he took a deep breath, “Jarvis, what day is it?”

He grinned even wider at Jarvis' little 'laughing' noise before, “Your day off, sir.”

Michael chuckled, rolled over, and curled closer to the purring body beside him, “Best day ever.”

Peter barely moved, just shifted into the snuggling before purring louder. “Hm?”

“It's my day off, go back to sleep, I'm not moving for awhile.”

“That mean get to have breakfast together?”

“Whenever we decide to eat it, yeah.”

“And lunch?”

“Mhm, you don't work either, right?”

“Mhm, and dinner?”

“Mmmmm all the meals.”

“And bed, soft comfy bed.”

“Yeessss, soft bed, very comfy.”

“And sleeping, sleeping is good.”

“Would still be sleeping if I hadn't gotten woken up with mention of breakfast.”

“Mmmm, ask again after more sleep.”

“More sleep, yes, sounds good.”

Peter's stomach grumbled, making Michael smile, “Pancakes sound good.”

“Mmm, no, sleep, sposed to be sleepin', don't temp me with pancakes.”

“Pancakes...”

“UGH, I'm up, there better be pancakes...”

Peter chuckled as he kissed him, “Jarvis, please tell me you caught the hint and order them?”

“I suggest getting dressed, sirs, they should be here shortly.”

Michael glared, “There better not just be pancakes.”

“Of course not, sir, bacon, eggs and sausage, your usual 'day off' spread.”

“Love you J.”

“Hey,” Peter grumbled as he pulled on pants, “Fiance, right here.”

Michael yawned sleepily, shuffling to grab his own, “Is coffee part of today?”

“Coffee is mandatory.”

“Be a dear, start me a tab?”

“Don't know about a tab but I'll start a fresh pot.”

“Hmmm, kinda wanna get married...”

Peter snorted as he turned on the maker, “I thought you wanted that when you proposed?”

“I mean, make it legal, it's just been so... fast forward, I'm starting to think we shouldn't have put it off until after school.”

“You're in Emergency, Michael, I knew what that meant when I said yes. We waited because you offered to, with how hectic our schedules were and both of us running ragged and everything. Now, it seems that that's the norm. So, bring it on, if you really wanna waste your first true day off in how many months, on waiting in the court house for a marriage license. Personally, I can think of far funner ways to waste it, like in that bed, on the wall, maybe ceiling-”

Michael licked his lips as he crowded Peter, “Counter.”

“Mmmm, tempting,” Peter's purring instantly started up, “So fucking tempting.”

Michael sighed at Jarvis' 'cough' noise, “Forgive the interruption, the food has arrived.”

Peter smiled, “Go get the food, I get the coffee ready and think about how many things we can get done before anyone interrupts again.”

“If I hear your purring downstairs, I won't be held responsible for my actions when I get back.”

“Don't threaten me with a good time.”

“That's a promise,” Michael smiled as he kissed him before he headed down to the desk. He nearly tripped once he'd gotten the tray, heading back upstairs when the purring suddenly got so loud he felt his cock twitch at the thoughts that were probably causing it to be that loud. “I made a promise, didn't I?”

Peter was smirking, his hips shifting on the other side of the counter, “I might have broke some rules, but... I'm not naked in the common area,” he let out a gasped as he stepped out from behind the counter, Michael was blinking and tilting his head, trying to figure out how he 'broke some rules'. “Let's eat.”

“What rules did you break?”

“Come here, I'll show you.”

Michael set down the tray, smiling as Peter pulled his hands so he got a firm grip on that wondrous ass, making him moan and shift against him. Then, he heard it, drowned out by the purring, the soft buzzing, making him thrust and whimper and moan as he continue to rut against Michael's leg like a horny animal. “Feel good baby?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Food's going to go cold.”

“Don't care,”

“You can go more than once, can't you?”

“Uh huh, oversensitive is a bitch but yeah, spidey healing means little refractory time.”

Michael smirk as he pulled up a stool, shifting Peter to straddle his leg, “Good, keep it up, and I'll even feed you for being a good boy.”

“Fuck me,” Peter gasped as he dropped his head onto his shoulder, “Didn't really mean daddy kink when I was joking about Sugar Daddy.”

“Then why'd you start purring louder?”

Peter was sweating at that point, soft dotting across his brow as he whined, “I'm just, really wanna-”

“Be a good boy, and ride Daddy's knee,” Peter gasped, clutching tight, hips stuttering before he whimper and started calming. “What was that about not having a Daddy kink?”

“Fuck, you,” Peter panted and blinked at the fork full of pancakes held out for him.

“Good boy,” Michael was smirking as he petted Peter's hair, earning a contempt hum among the random twitching, “Is it still on?”

“Mhm,” Peter carefully swallowed the bite, “I can turn it off.”

“Don't, it's hot, open wide,” Michael held out a piece of bacon, drawing back when Peter started panting suddenly, “If you don't control your breathing, I can't feed you.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Being milked?”

Peter clutched at his shoulders, hips stuttering, his whining painfully sharp in his ear, “Fuck... Yeah. I, I think I'm good.”

“Bacon?”

“Yes, please.”

“Good boy,” Peter was still twitching and whining, at the point of shuddering as he carefully ate each bite held out to him. “You okay?”

“Fuck, trying to ignore- not working too well.”

“Shhhhhh,” Michael bounced his knee a few times, grinning as Peter's eyes rolled up, losing his balance and falling back so that Michael had to snap out his wing to catch him and pull him back to sit upright on his knee, “Shhhh, such a good boy.”

“I-don't- think- fuck,” Peter whined, squirming and whimpering.

“Are we done?”

Peter whined and shook his head, twitching when he tried to lean over to take a bite, “Fuck, I can't, I'm gonna-”

“Shhhh,” Michael smirked when Peter braced for his knee to bounce and grinned at the whining when it didn't, “What's wrong, baby?”

“Bounce, want it to bounce.”

“What do you want to bounce?”

“Want, wanna bounce on Daddy's knee.”

“Take 1 more bite and you can bounce on Daddy's knee.”

Peter's eyes refused to open as he ground, opening his mouth and oh so trusting, Michael smirked as he kissed his brow and fed him a bite of eggs. Once they were eaten he whimpered, “Please, please, please.”

“Such a good boy,” Michael smiled, tensing his wing as he bounced his knee, grinning when Peter panted and whined, going limp as he shuddered. “Are you done baby boy?”

“Fuck,” Peter twitched, “Fuck, wanna wanna ride, wanna ride Daddy's cock first.”

Michael licked his lips as he leaned in, “Think you can turn it up first?”

Peter actually flinched, “I- I don't know, I don't know.”

“We're going to our bedroom, then you can do whatever you want with Daddy's cock.”

Peter nuzzled him, curling when he was picked up, “Love you.”

“I love you too, you good to keep going?”

Peter hummed, “Best part about healing, always tight.”

Michael smirked, “If you ask me it's the worst, it means I get off faster than intended.”

“Right now, I just wanna feel you in me.”

“Hmm, I wonder, you're Very pliant right now.”

Peter slumped back as he was laid on the bet, moaning and shifting his hips, “Wonder what?”

Michael grinned as he snagged his hair, tugging just enough to guide him to look at him, “I wonder, if I can get you to _orgasm_ on command,” Peter's eyes went hazy, his mouth gaping, his breathing increasing until suddenly his back finally arched and he whined until finally he screamed, twitching and thrusting at the stimulation.

“Oh god, fuck, fuck, don't, don't do that again, I can't- too much, fuck,” Michael held a hand over his mouth as Peter's unfocused eyes watched him, conveying he was staying quiet, until finally several blinks later Peter finally seemed to snap out of it, “Holy shit... don't, don't do that, god. That was-”

“I'm sorry, was it too much?”

Peter's eyes seemed to sparkle as if the endorphin rush finally kicked in as he looked up toward the wall behind him, “Ever heard of edging? It's where you get soooo fucking close you feel it and then you back off and do it again and again until you just can't fucking take it and like everything you built up to that moment just crashes down on you. It felt like the slowest edging I've ever experienced, and it was in my head until suddenly- Fuck, just, I need rest after that.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't think it would actually work on you, even drugged you took more than a single command, and you were still completely coherent then.”

“I was so fucking close anyway and it was something I wanted to happen, next time, not after I'm overstimulated.”

Michael reached out, pulling back when he wasn't sure if touch was enough to cause bad reaction after that event. “I want to hold you, but I don't know how oversensitive you are.”

“Fuck, you think I'm letting you get away without riding your cock... you made a promise,” Peter reached down, whimpering and panting as he finally got the toy shut off and pulled it free, before swinging himself over Michael's lap. “I don't care if you have to hold me up, I wanna come on your cock at least once.”

Michael licked his lips and smiled, “I almost, want to try another command,” his eyes sparked as he watched the worry and confusion in Peter's, “But I won't unless you say it's okay.”

“What command is that?”

Michael purposefully pulled Peter's head against his chest as he felt him slip down his cock, gasping at the random tightening, “No pain?”

“Fuck, you're dangerous.”

“I am,” Michael grinned as he let Peter back up to look at him.

“I want you to come inside me, no matter how much I beg.”

“Are you sure?”

Peter nodded, “Even if I pass out, I wanna wake up filthy.”

“If you're sure,” Michael grinned as he ground into his lover.

“Fuck yes,” Peter whined as he gave a small bounce, “Fuck, you're going to have to, my legs are like jello.”

“You're positive you want me to keep going?”

“Yeeessss, fuck me, please.”

Michael smirked, extending his wings to help keep his lover upright as he thrust up, earning a pained gasp as he fell back into the hold, “You still sure?”

Peter whined, panting, and moaning with each thrust, “Yes.”

Michael hummed, finally taking him for his word and thrust harder and faster, smirking when he saw Peter's eyes roll up, “Are you still sure?”

“Fuck, yes, come in me.”

Michael was half tempted to draw it out, maybe another time when they've properly discussed but for now he just smiled and continued, panting and grunting as he just drove toward his own release, “I love you so much,” he whimpered as he clung, chattering and purring as he drew closer until he finally felt it hit, his hips stuttered as he spilled deep in his lover before he fell back, gasping. Eyes hazy, he finally glanced down to see Peter, out cold, sprawled over his chest, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Michael snorted at the snore, he carefully shifted them to allow his lover to rest next him before curling them in his wings.

 


End file.
